Love reunited
by Girl-with-the-purple-pen
Summary: Severus is finally happy with his life. What happens when he finds his wife with another man? Character death HG/SS AU. M to be safe Song-fic Whiskey Lullaby


A/N Hey Guys this is my first story ever, yeah its a bit depressing, so I'm sorry. In lighter notes I'm currently working on a much larger story, I don't know if it will be SS/HG, but it probably will. tell me what you think of Potter is not mine, because if it was my name would be Jk Rowling,and Alas its is not. The song Whiskey lullaby is not mine that belongs to Brad Paisley

Severus Snape is the happiest man on the face of the Earth. He is in love with a woman, and she loves him back. He knew this because they were now, after 3 years of dating, finally married. "Hermione Snape" he could not stop saying her name. Severus stares at his newest set of first years. He did not hate teaching, but he did hate how dim some of these kids are. He couldn't belive that 3 years ago he was thinking that he could never be happy,he now is a different man. "Class all you have to do today is make a simple wart prevention potion, the instructions are on the board, begin" He usually walked around to see what his students were doing but all he could think about right now was Hermione and How much he loves her. That's when he saw it, a cauldron right in front of him had been boiling "Don't boil it.." BAM. The cauldron exploited. Severus was covered head to toes with an orange mixture. "Tell me , what color is this potion"

"Orange sir"

"What is wrong with it"

"It's should be green"

"Good three nights of detention for covering me in this stuff and not paying attention. Everybody clean up and head out class is dismissed" he said this in his lowest most frightening voice that the first years could not have moved faster if they were in brooms. "Great" he thought "now I have to go clean this up and hope nothing happens. He entered his rooms and heard a noise in his bathroom. His spirits went up "Hermione is here." He opened the door. "oh Draco stop it "He heard his Hermione giggle.

"She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget"

"Get out" he said loud enough for them to hear him. He would not let her see his pain. He grabbed her "how long"

"two months"

"I never want to see your face again, move your stuff while I'm teaching, never bother me again" he let her go. Two months, they had only been married for four, he would not think about her anymore, he had lived without her before, he could do it again. He kept teaching, but even his students could tell there was something wrong with him. Late at night Snape was in his rooms drinking again thinking of her, her beautiful face, her smile, her eyes. He took another swing of his fireWhisky he got up went to his bookcase opened Hogwarts: A History and out came a picture of her. The last one, the only one that had survived that night that he found her with that rat. His Hermione was gone. He took another Swing.

"We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night"

He could not take it anymore his life had fallen apart. His love was gone. His Heart was gone, he had no one, and he was no one. He cried for the first time in twenty years, he cried. He went to his bed clutching both his wand and his Hermione's last picture."I love you" was all that was heard before a blinding Green light covered his room.

"He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees"

Dumbledore woke up, Something was wrong, he looked into his mirror, where he could see the entire castle, he saw a green light in the dungeons. "Severus, what have you done?" He raced down to the dungeons and found what he wanted to be a lie. Severus Snape dead, with a picture of his ex-wife close to his body, he had loved and he is now gone, Dumbledore cried at the sight of his great friend gone.

"We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"

"His life had been a dark one with only a little light, now he is in the heavens and instead of being in the dark he shines like the brightest star" Dumbledore says as they lower Severus into his grave "friends remember Severus was a great man" they buried him beneath his favorite tree a willow near the castle.

"The rumors flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath'

Hermione know what they all say behind her back, but what they don't know is that not a day goes by that she wished that she had been loyal to Severus. Draco Malfoy was dangerous and she loved the rush that he gave her, but she had always loved Severus. She drank, at her home, her place, the only place where she belonged because it was dark like her heart only a fire place lit the bear wall and on top was a picture, only one, She put it there because she loved him, and she put it there to punish herself because deep inside she knew the rumors where true.

"She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night"

She could not take it anymore, Her love was gone, and it was all her fault. He had suffered through two months, his last two months because of her. She could not do it. She took his picture knowing that what she was about to do, she deserved. She held her love close and pointed her wand at herself "curcio" she yelled as she felt her pain. She continued all night trying to inflict the pain she gave him on herself.

"She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees"

Harry walked along wondering if it was a good idea to go see Hermione. He heard her scream and He ran to her house and saw her on the floor "Harry tell them that I loved him and that I'm sorry" she looked at Severus's picture "I love you" and Harry potter witnessed a bright green light yet again.

"We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby"

"You may be wondering why we are burring Hermione Granger next to Severus Sanpe, You may be mad, because if it wasn't for a mistake she made they would both be here, but please understand that Hermione loved Severus, and she died because she, like him could not live without her true love, so as Severus shines next to him we now know he has his love back shining as bright next to him" Hermione Granger was buried beneath the willow that Severus had proposed under. True love reunited.

A/N:R&R wait you already did the first one haha so i guess just R


End file.
